


Night Before Christmas at Apartment 15

by MyOwnTidyIdaho



Category: Days of Our Lives
Genre: M/M, WilSon Christmas fanfic group
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2013-12-08
Packaged: 2018-01-03 23:07:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1074129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyOwnTidyIdaho/pseuds/MyOwnTidyIdaho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just for fun, I wanted to join together with the crew over at the WilSon FB FF Christmas event, so I took part in this writing activity with a couple dozen others in the spirit of the season.  I wrote this in one sitting and then came back and did the grammar/spell check next day, before submitting to Jen.   So here is my contribution to the FB WilSon FF Christmas event.  Cheers.  TJohnson</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Before Christmas at Apartment 15

Twas the night before Christmas at Apartment 15

Christmas lights twinkled,

Arianna in diaper tinkled,

William Horton’s nose wrinkled,

Sonny Kiriakis’ mind inkled that Gabi this evening would away.

 

Twas the night before Christmas at Apartment 15

Hot cider was simmering,

Arianna now fresh and gibbering,

William Horton, at her, his eyes were glimmering,

Sonny Kiriakis, has both in arms, their love gathering, as Gabi now on her way, away (hurray!)

 

Twas the night before Christmas at Apartment 15

Handsome Sonny was lovingly cooing,

At his sweet William who was quietly cooing

At their angel Arianna tranquilly cooing,

Came such a loud door knocking.  Will in Sonny’s ear, ‘hey, we’re not even screwing!’

 

Twas the night before Christmas at Apartment 15

Came Sami, Justin, Adrienne, EJ, and T,

Came Caroline, Kate, Lucas, Marlena, and Maggie,

With magic and mistletoe, its Doug and Julie,

But not least, at last ol’ Uncle Vic and his little flask.

.

 

Twas the night before Christmas at Apartment 15

So forgetting all differences, toasting the two boys and little one,

Wishing their good fortune always, then Sonny drew Will under mistletoed applause,

Such shared joy and happiness, Will’s kiss was heated and strong.

Sonny pulling him in, lost in elation and forgetting the crowd. 

 

Twas the night before Christmas at Apartment 15

Will and Sonny hand in hand smiling, the revelers departing,

Arianna past sleepy, soon sawing tiny logs,

Lights turned low, love glowing high,

Will curled into two strong arms, Sonny whispered into Will’s ear on and on and on.

 

Twas the night before Christmas at Apartment 15

Smoldering coals in the fireplace, smoking passion inside their two hearts,

Burning love catches fire, their bodies yearn, hands and lips search,

Finding each other’s sensuous loveliness,

Highest dedication, each other’s love of their true one. 

 

Twas the night before Christmas at Apartment 15

And the Heavens look down on these two souls,

Like separate puzzle pieces, fit and now locked together,

Angels watch over them, innocent in slumber,

Pointed like this towards the years.  Onward.  


End file.
